Comparing to conventional fluorescent tube, LED tubes have advantages of energy saving, environment friendliness and long service life etc. Therefore, it has become the development trend in the lighting industry to replace traditional fluorescent tube with a LED tube. Most LED tubes in the prior art comprise three parts: a tube body, a light bar and a lamp holder, wherein the light bar is fixed in the tube body through adhesive glue or mechanical snap-in groove, and the lamp holder is fixed at the two ends of the lamp holder through bonding.
Generally, the light bar is integrated. In terms of traditional straight tube etc., it is not difficult to assemble. However, as far as U-shape tube is concerned, it is much difficult to assemble. To solve the problem, Chinese patent CN204534210U has provided a U-shape LED tube, comprising: a U-shape tube, a LED light source component, a heat sink, a driver and a lamp holder. The U-shape tube comprises two straight tube sections and a U-shape curved section. The two straight tube sections and the U-shape curved section are in separated construction. The U-shape curved section comprises a first semicircle part and a second semicircle part. The first semicircle part and the second semicircle part fit with each other to form a member containing a U-shaped cavity, and the lamp panel is in U-shape, comprising two straight panel sections respectively in the two straight tube sections and a U-shape panel section in the member containing a U-shaped cavity.
The elbow or curved section in the U-shape LED tube disclosed by the above-mentioned patent has an expansion part, the straight tube section is inserted into the elbow section, resulting in an expanded node at the connection point of the tube, hence the appearance is not aesthetic. In addition, the first semicircle part and the second semicircle part are in snap-in connection. Under the effect of external force, the two parts can get separated easily.